staastopanimalabusefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Reddog214
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Staa Stop Animal Abuse! Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to ... please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hey! Hey Reddog. It's Arkswipe. I left you a message on BCOW, but if you check here, here's what I sent you: Being a founder of a wiki is hard. To really touch it up, you need to know code and just be a whiz of tech. I'm not bragging, trust me, but I think I can help you make this Wiki better. I built BCOW off of the ground, and maybe I could help. I've been with the Wiki communities for months now, and I've picked up a lot of knowledge. I'm not the best, but I think I can help, but I can only help if you make me an admin. I'm not bribing my way to be an admin, there's really no difference between a member and an admin, but please think about it. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 01:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Yes I'll make u a adim! I gonna need all the help I can get! Reddog214 00:24, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Blood will Spill Blood and the Lake will Run Red PS Do you like my design 4 da place, sweet huh Admin Help Assuming you sent the help message, all you do is type in the website box is http://staastopanimalabuse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights. A page labeled Admin Dashboard sould come up with box saying Manage user groups. Enter Username should be underneath uder groups. Type the person's username in the box. A new box with a lot of information about the user will pop up. Look under the info and at boxes with words next to them. Two headers sould be there, Groups you cannot change and Groups you can change. Under Groups you can change, click on all the positions you want that user to be. Tell me if you need any help. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 00:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) THanks a bunch(I hav NO CLUE how to do the really big techy stuff)! Don't Worry That's okay. I'll handle it all. FYI, am I an admin or a bureaucrat? Bureaucrats and you (the founder) are the people who can grant people's admin powers. She's Broken 21:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC)(Arkswipe) Your both! Reddog214 22:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC)I'm YoursPS Do you like my new segnature? Hey Hey! Do you still use this wiki? Son of HadesArkstar~BreezeClan 02:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Of Course! ive just been to busy to do this! Reddog214 01:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC)I'm Yours New Features Hey Reddog. It's Arkswipe. I changed the background. I dunno if you like it or not. If you don't I can always change it. Anyways, I was thinking we could change the talk page into message walls so it's easier to keep track and it's not so sloppy looking. We can also turn on chat for this wiki if you like. I also changed the favicon. You prob. don't know what it is, but that's okay. Tell me if you don't like anything. [[User:Arkswipe|'MUSE']]Waiting on the World to Change Oh My Gosh!Thanks for helping me w/t everything!I think that we could change Talk Page To message wall, An to the chat.BTW whats a FAVICOM??? Reddog214 12:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC)I'm Yours New Layout? PLEASE READ Check this out. Tell me what you think. http://staastopanimalabuse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arkswipe/New_Layout_for_Front_Page%3F Under the slider, we can put more features up like *Important pages *Featured media (video) *Featured article *Featured gif (dunno how to explain them) *Trivia Under polls and user blogs we can put *well, I really dunno what we can put there. Anyways, please reply! [[User:Arkswipe|'MUSE']]Waiting on the World to Change P.S I also turned on chat and achievments. Sure, I thimk thats a great idea.......only I don't know exactly what your talking about. More details!!! Reddog214 12:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC)I'm Yours RE: New Layout? PLEASE READ Okay, so instead of what we have for the front page which is this: http://staastopanimalabuse.wikia.com/wiki/Staa_Stop_Animal_Abuse!_Wiki, I could change it and make it look like the blog I showed you. ---- The slider is the thing that moves from picture to picture with the different slides with different features. Since it's a little short, we could add things like videos, pictures, etc. ---- Achievments are the badges you get for doing an amount of so many things. It's not very important, but it helps keep track of the users. [[User:Arkswipe|'MUSE']]Waiting on the World to Change